Burn
by Xiola-Nobody
Summary: Just a story that was inspired by the song Love The Way You Lie covered by A Skylit Drive. Yaoi.


**Burn**

"Fuck off!" I scream at him as he tries to hold me.

"Babe, please I know we can work this out."

"No! I can't do this anymore! This was the last time!" Tears in my eyes threatened to fall.

Axel goes again to try and hold my hand. I back away shaking my head.

"No," I whisper.

"Please," His eyes are begging mine.

"Stop, please, just stop."

"Fuck!" He punches the wall next to me, making a gaping hole.

He's mad again.

"Just fucking hear me out!"

"What is there to hear? I know what I saw!"

"No you don't!"

"Bullshit! I saw him leave the house! I saw his boxers on the floor next to our bed! I know!" Tears had started falling. He made no move to comfort me.

"No, we never did anything-"

"You expect me to believe this!"

"Yes because-"

"How stupid do you think I am!" I scream at him.

"Do you want to know?"

"Fuck you!"

"C'mon babe, its past now so-"

"You don't even try and deny you slept with him!"

"I didn't. Now lets put this past us and-" Axel tries to touch me again, but I dodge his touch.

"Don't you dare touch me with your whoring hands you fucking bastard!"

"What did you say!"

Now he's pissed.

I take off my engagement that he had given me a while back.

"I said, don't fucking touch me bastard." I throw the ring at him.

In a flash, my face is stinging and I'm on the floor. The taste of metallic blood lingers in my mouth, even as I spit it out.

Tears pour out.

He hit me. Again. He promised he would stop!

This was the last straw.

Calmly, I stand up.

Axel looks at me in shock.

"Roxas, babe, I-I'm sorry, I just-"

I ignore him, walking past, into our room.

I pull out a suitcase that I had at the ready.

"Rox, what are you doing?"

I continue ignoring him, while packing my things into my suitcase.

"Fuck no! You can't just leave!"

He pushes me down on the bed, him on top. Insecurity, anger, and fear all evident on his face.

"I'm tired of your empty apologies. They're just lies. Just watch me leave." I spit back out, and roll off.

I shove things into my bag even harsher than I had been.

"No!" His hand grabs my wrist.

I try to shake it off but his grip is made of iron. That doesn't stop me struggling.

"Get your hands off me!"

"No." His voice had been taken over by an eerily calm one.

"Axe…what are you doing?" 

"Shut up."

"What?"

He yanks my hair and forces me to walk. I stumble and gasp in pain as he forces me to go where he's going. He pulls out a rope from under the bed.

"Please stop!"

His hands nimbly tie a strong knot on the rope, successfully tying me to the bed post, my hands above my head.

He leaves the room.

Now I'm scared. Axel has never done something like this.

"Axel?" I call out.

My voice is answered by a deafening silence. Within moments I hear footsteps nearing our room.

"Axel? What are you doing?"

His body comes into my line of vision again. He's carrying a red, dirty gasoline can.

My breath quickens, as does my heart.

Panic seeps into my voice, "What are you doing?"

He looks up and his eyes meet mine.

"If I can't have you, then you can't be anyone else's."

His voice was too calm for the situation. After his words were said, he opened the can of gasoline and the pungent smell invaded the room.

"No, no, no, no. Please, no. I promise I won't leave, just don't do this, no, no, no."

He smiles as he pours the gasoline over our bed, the doorway and everywhere.

"I can't risk that. Eventually you'll get taken away from me…and I won't stand that."

A single tear escapes my eye as I accept my fate.

Axel lights a match and drops it. Within a minute the whole room is engulfed in flames.

He makes his way to me. Fear shakes my body as I feel heat radiate off everywhere and hit me like a cannon ball. He hugs me holding me tight.

"Love you…" He whispers as he put my engagement ring back on my hand.

"Love you too…" I whisper back, because I did.

He kisses me gently as the flames eat us both up in its hungry passion.

**A/N: Well, happy Halloween. Yeah it's not really Halloween themed but this plot bunny stuck in my head and I couldn't shake it and before I knew it, it had been written as I listened to A Skylit Drives' cover of Love the Way You Lie on repeat. So uh, yeah. Please contact someone if you are in an abusive relationship though. **


End file.
